


Inkdemonth part 10-Mechanic

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 5 Things, Lucid Dreaming, Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When things break you need somebody to fix them. This is Tom's job in most of the universes and intinerations of the Cycle. Here are five things that
Relationships: Allison Angel & Tom, Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle
Kudos: 2





	Inkdemonth part 10-Mechanic

The first time Thomas Conner's path had crossed with Sillyvision's, Wally Franks needs to help assembling the Ink machine for Mr Joey Drew. The janitor was grumpy as he wasn't happy with the Gent Co mechanic, but Thomas knew his stuff,he'd fought 

The second time had been when Sammy 

The third time had been when poor Susie Campbell had nearly fallen off the 

The forth time had been 

Although for some odd reason,he couldn't remember anything else after he and Allison had gotten married at the church. Well, he was a Boris and his beloved wife Allison was a divergent version of Alice Angel,but everyone else apart from maybe Wally and Henry hadn't been so lucky. 

The final time was when the Ink Demon,who had followed them to try and tie up loose ends,along with possibly hurting the three of them. Tom still held doubts about Henry,after all he hadn't seen the worst things Joey had made him do, to Bendy and for the sake of the Ink Machine project. This time he decided to break the door leading to Bendy's lair instead of fixing the mess and boy did that make Tom feel better. Sure he couldn't cross the ink sea,but maybe Henry could,since joey seemed to have trusted him the most. 

However in some of the timelines of the cycle,things had gone differently. Sometimes Allison was in his role,or Sammy Lawrence,Grant , Shawn or Lacie and in one particularly off the rails variant, it was Bertrum Piedmont himself . But in all of them, Henry and Joey hadn't taken his place,which was odd. The end,until the dark revival


End file.
